And So It Begins
by MQDK
Summary: Jack choosing his role


_Spoilers: up till mid season 2, I think._

***  
_And so it begins._

Y' all know that saying "Don't judge a book by it's cover", right?  
Why do you think that saying exists?  
Well, do you ever stop, thinking how that book might feel?  
Because, right now, I´m starting to sympathize with that book, and the worst thing is, I´m not doing a damn thing about it.  
Even if I easily could.  
But its strange, it doesn't matter to me, it's actually kinda fun to play the dumber here and when the kids need help, I can always come  
up with the answers in a way so they don't think that I actually know what I´m talking about!

Oh, so now you want examples?! I'm not one to blow my own horn or anything but...  
Well okay, there were that time on Ernest planet, the whole Ben Frankling thing?  
If I hadn't said that, we would all be a little wet and the whole meaning of life stuff, wouldn't matter a whole hell of a lot, you know,  
we've being dead and all...  
And what about the time I saved Rya´c from the fever? Well okay, everybody could see the poor kid was sick, but I actually made the  
right diagnoses and gave him something for it, even though it couldn't help him, the fever was to strong in his little limp body, poor kid had to depend on Teal'cs symbiot, a whole lot of Ek! Factor hit the roof there, but still, I was right..

And now we're at it, I told Fraiser and Carter about the lack of electricity in the water containing Teal´cs Goa´uld, I saved that one too.

I could go on and on all night with examples, but the reason why I tell you these things is not to upper my own self-confidence but because I need help.  
I think the kids are on to me.  
At least, I think Daniel and Teal´c is, Carter I'm not sure of, she wouldn't question me, would she?  
Oh, I see what you mean...  
Damn, I'm in BIG trouble here!  
Okay, that's okay, I've been in trouble before, all I have to do is to figure this one out, to outsmart two of the smartest person on the planet and one of the wisest men I've ever had the pleasure to serve with, piece of cake!  
Crap!

Where the hell were I going with all this?

Hmm...

However, the million-dollar question is; do I dare to trust them with the truth, knowing that knowledge can both be power and failure?  
If the Gou' uld's think I am a bit of a Forrest Gump, they would let me be if we are captured. But they would feast on Carter and Daniel.  
I would never let them do that!  
Teal'c; they already know, and I know he would rather die then letting anything slip, so would Carter, though I would rather none of them ever got that far in the whole chained up, beaten with a stick- thing, but Daniel...  
Daniel doesn't have the same training as the rest of us do, he doesn't know how to distance himself as much as is humanly possible.  
Daniel doesn't know how to concentrate on something completely different when they take you out and doesn't things to you that is so  
vile that you don't see it's equal in a Hollywood movie or in your worst nightmare. Things that sure as hell would make  
Amnesty International pale and puke all over their fancy offices. They have not seen the half of it!

I have never commanded a team with scientists, let alone civilians and aliens on before, but now, after almost 2 full years,  
I am starting to trust these people, and I don't trust easily... So, what to do?

Let's face it Daniel, you're a geek. One of the best geeks I think, but still, you're not a soldier. Not yet.  
We'll change that, don't you sweat.  
I'll make SG1 into the best field unit this facility have and will ever see.  
We're going to be the team that new personals and cadets will look up at, to seek guidance at.  
We're going to be the worst thing that ever hit the scum of the universe!

I'll dose up on the Pain-in-the-ass- factor, as Kawalsky used to call it, and make sure the heat is being taken out on me and not the kids.  
Gotta protect the kids, what ever it takes.  
Even from the full truth of me. There is a lot more then an education hidden in my past, stuff that still is best being kept in the dark.  
I have talked with Hammond about this, he thinks it's best that I keep it for myself. No need for them to get in any danger because of what they know about me.  
I'm still a target for things I did 13 years ago, dammit! Talk about bearing a grouch...

But still, I must say, even if we don't really know each others that well, I have a good feeling about these people. We have survived the  
first 18 months together, which, in my humble opinion, is absolutely fantastic, esp. in our line of business and I for one, is looking  
forward to the next 18 and more.  
Now, if only Daniel would stop dying all the time...


End file.
